


Perspective

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about ones perspective</p><p>A/N: JJ Abrams left the door open for Archer to be part of the Reboot universe.  I'm running with it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

He stood next to an elderly Vulcan. He knew who he was, how could he not. He'd read the reports of the Narada. He'd even sat in on some of the debriefings, listening to the horrors that had befallen the Vulcan home world, and thinking of his friends, reminded of how the same fate almost came to Earth. 

Looking over at the other man, he thought about the irony of them standing together. They were both men out of time. Spock ripped from his time and all he knew and loved and cast back to watch himself go through life again. And against all odds, he was still alive, and like the Vulcan, all of his loved ones were long gone. 

The ceremony they attended was long over but still they stood there. "They have come a long way since those early days of the Federation," he said offhandedly, thinking about the alien races that were now a part of the Federation.

"And they still have a long way to go."

Archer looked over and nodded wondering what was to come. Their perspectives were so very different; a hundred years in the past and a hundred years from the future.


End file.
